Truth or dare winx club
by angelbaby96
Summary: Ok so I made this story on 4kids and i decieded to put it on this site. Ok so I suck at summaries but the story is better.


on a game show.  
harry potter: welcome to truth or dare game show let's meet our contests. let's meet our fist contest bloom, princess of sparks. *bloom falls down the stairs*  
bloom: i'm okay *takes the first seat*  
hp: next is stella, princess of solaria. wow she is hot. *brandon runs out and tackles him* ow i am okay stella blows kisses at the crowd and sits beside bloom hp: ladies and gentlemen flora, princess of the 5th marigold flora runs to her seat beside stella her hp: here she is princess tecna who's planet is boring with a capital b timmy tackles hp harry: ow that was my arm and now princess musa The Harmonic Nebula musa sits beside tecna hp: and last of the good princesses princess layla of tides layla rolls down the stairs and rolls to her seat. layla: that was fun hp: and now for the last princess, princess Diaspro *crowd boos as she walks down the stairs*  
diaspro sits beside layla hp: next is brandon the squire brandon tackles hp again hp: nooooooo my new suit! *brandon sits beside diaspro* next is sky the real prince *sky tackles hp then goes sit beside brandon* next helia helia slaps hp, then goes sit beside sky but right after he winks at flora hp: next riven, the doofus *riven runs out crying*  
riven: that's mean! *sits beside helia who akawardly pats his back*  
hp: next is prince nabu, who lied to his girlfriend about his identity and timmy nabu:u don't even have a girlfriend hp: you didn't have to rub it in my face nabu yes i did *walks to his seat*  
hp: last but not least the trix icy was frowing, darcy was smiling and stormy was looking meanier than ever. darcy (who had pushed icy and pushed nabu to move down) sat beside riven, then stormy, then icy.  
hp: okay this is how it works after each round of the games the 2 people who crack will be sent home icy: we should get a present or something if we lose hp: you get a sportscar and a trip to europe for 2 days and 1 night stormy: cool riven: very darcy: very very riven: very very very darcy: we will do this later deal riven: deal hp: we have time for 2 or 4 dares tonite so let's spend the wheel.  
this magical wheel started spinning, it stopped on riven.  
deep voice: riven will wheel spins again it lands on dare deep voice: riven will dare wheel spins again it lands on icy deep voice: riven will dare icy to riven kiss harry potters feet icy: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! everybody: harry pooter takes off his shoes icy: your feet smell like burritos. well here goes nothing. there, by the way your feet need a bath hp: uhhhh next dare or truth wheel spins lands on sky, then lands on truth, then lands on musa dv: sky what is your question for musa.  
sky: have you ever been jealous when darcy was dating riven musa: kinda riven: hp: 2 more to go wheel spins it lands on brandon, then dare, then diaspro dv: brandon dares diaspro to brandon: do the chicken dance diaspro does that and then starts flying diaspro: bawk! bawk!  
hp: next, hey we might be able to do the whole first round wheel spins fist lands on tecna, then truth, then bloom dv: tecna what is your question for bloom?  
tecna: do u have a secret passion?  
bloom: *slightly blushing* i have always wanted to be an opera star sky: cool hp: next wheel spins musa, then dare, then riven dv: musa dares riven to musa: be a girl for the rest of this round riven changes into a girl. he had short red hair, brown eyes and had clear lipgloss on his lips. he wore a light brown halter top, a jean skirt, black leggings, and cherry high heels.  
brandon: scary to admit but he sort of looks hot stella: hey brandon: but not hotter than you riven starts crying than stops.  
riven: those were happy tears the wheel spins first flora, then truth, then darcy flora: is it true you were a broadway star darcy: no flora: then what's this * holds up poster* on the poster was a girl who looked like darcy except prettier. she had straight almost white blonde hair, green eyes and red lips. in the picture her hair was almost covered by diamonds, and her gown and shoes matched.  
darcy: *breaks down and cries* it's me it's me everyone minus darcy: wheel spins again first bloom, then dare, then flora bloom: i dare you to go skydive off a cliff.  
flora: easy *runs out the building*  
harry turns on the tv.  
news reporter: today on what in the world a young 17 year old is going to jump off the tallest cliff.  
flora jumps off flora: FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! everyone minus flora: flora marches in that was fun!  
the wheel spins again first darcy, then truth, then brandon darcy: is it true that you crashed sky's leviebike into a tree brandon: *starts crying* yes sky: oh i am going to hurt you *jumps on brandon*  
brandon: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wheel spins again fist lands on nabu, then dare, then tecna.  
nabu: i dare you to tell micheal jackson you love him.  
tecna: what the heck? i am not doing that in fact i quit this game show hp: u can't quit until u dare or make some one tell the truth tecna: fine wheel spins again first lands on timmy, then dare, then layla timmy: i dare you to become girlie like stella layla: oh man layla's clohes to a pink miniskirt, a blue halter top, black high heel-heeled boots, and a diamond choker. nabu: hello layla wheel spins and lands on layla, then truth, then helia layla: is it true you were in a rock band helia: yes, so ROCK ON!  
hp: wierdo wheel spins and lands on icy, then dare, then sky icy: i dare you to eat a banana sky: but i am allergic icy: do the dare sky: fine *eats a banana and swells up like a balloon*  
wheel spins lands on diaspro, then truth, then nabu diaspro: did you ever go to a ballet recital nabu: yes and i was the star wheel spins stella, truth, stormy stella: r u the true hier to barneyland stormy: no stella: r u sure stormy: ok fine i am wheel spins helia, dare, stella helia: i dare you not to read a fashion mag for a month stella almost cried stella: fine then hp: last spin stormy, truth, timmy stormy: did you cheat on your e. timmy: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT FELT GOOOOOOOD!  
hp: okay the two losers of this round is brandon and darcy brandon: oh man darcy: back to broadway both: bye 


End file.
